Aerrow's unthinkable past
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Aerrow is captured by the Dark Ace and he reveals secrets from his past that connects him and Aerrow. However Aerrow refuses to believe what he is hearing and breaks down. The storm hawks are on their way to Cyclonia to rescue their beloved leader, or is too late for them to save Aerrow?
Piper couldn't breath. She was hoping that Finn had just played a cruel joke as she asked "what?" Finn was just as devastated as Piper looked. "He got Aerrow" he answered again. Piper felt like she was living out one of her nightmares. "How did Aerrow get captured to the dark ace?" she asked. "His ride was badly damaged and the dark ace took him by surprise. Aerrow didn't stand a chance" Junko explained.

Piper place a hand on her forehead as she said "I can't believe this has happened." "Where would they take him?" Finn asked. "To the deepest darkest part in the entire Atmos" Stork exclaimed, while throwing his hands everywhere. "Cyclonia. They'll take him straight to master cyclonis herself" Piper said. "Then let's go get him. Stork take us to Cyclonia" Junko said. "NO! DON'T!" Piper shouted. Finn was shocked and turned around asking "why not?" "Aerrow's the bait. Don't you get it, if we go there, they'll be waiting to finally get rid of us" Piper explained. "She does have a point. we have disrupted many of Cyclones's plans and i bet she has some dark evil magic crystal waiting to eat us for when we get there" Stork worried, wide eyed.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Leave Aerrow to die there?" Finn asked. he was holding back how he really felt about Aerrow being kidnapped. That was his childhood friend and now he was captured.

He suddenly notices, that Raddar was nowhere in sight. While Piper formed a plan, he walked off to go find him. He knew where the blue creature would be. He walked up to Aerrow's door and it flew open. Raddar was curled up in a ball at the bottom of Aerrow's bed. Finn sat on the bed and stroked Raddar. "I miss him too buddy. I miss him too."

Aerrow couldn't remember what happened. the last thing he saw was himself on his skimmer flying through the air. he was enjoying having the sun out and the wind blowing against his red hair. Suddenly his arm hurt. He remembered gritting his teeth. he looked to his side to see the dark ace racing towards him on his skimmer. He was firing red bolts at them. "Storm hawks attack!" Aerrow shouted. But before Aerrow could move, his engines were fried as the dark ace hit them. he jumped and landed on the side of Aerrow's skimmer and said "Aerrow of the storm hawks, you're mine!"

Aerrow woke up in a panic. He breathed deeply to try and calm himself. He tried to sit up, but his arm was still injured. He leaned on his good arm to sit up. He saw his injured arm was now stabbed. He stood up and held onto his bad arm. He looked around to see he was in a large dark hall. He saw stone gargoyles on the walls. He guessed he was on Cyclonia.

He walked towards to the end. He didn't know what he was doing, he was hoping he could find a way out. He suddenly heard a whistle in the air. He looked up, to find no one there. He moved back in the direction of the whistle. He then heard it again behind him. He turned around and still found nothing. A red glow suddenly lit from behind him. he turned around and glared at the dark ace. His wings folded back.

"You should have seen the look of pleasure on my face when I did that to you" he smirked, while pointing at Aerrow's stabbed arm. Aerrow spat "what do you want with me?" The dark ace placed his sword on his back and crossed his arms. Aerrow watched confused. "what's going on?" he asked. "Do you remember much of your father?" he asked. Aerrow was taken back with a series of unpleasant flashbacks.

"No" he lied. "Really?" the dark ace smirked. "Really" Aerrow grunted, not wanting to be reminded of his father. "He was quite a man wasn't he?" the dark ace said. Aerrow stayed quiet. "But not much of a father." Aerrow stared at him shocked. He couldn't believe he knows. "But how?" he asked. the dark ace laughed and said "wouldn't you like to know."

"Tell me why I'm here?!" Aerrow demanded. "Master Cyclonas has some special plans for your Aerrow, so if I were you, I would do as you were told." "I couldn't have put it better myself." Master Cyclonas walked into sight. "I will not do anything for you, so you might as well kill me" Aerrow grunted. "Oh wouldn't you just love that. but no, not this time Aerrow" the dark ace smirked. Cyclonas smiled and said "I will give you two time to catch up."

Aerrow couldn't help, but to walk back up against the wall, still holding his wounded arm. "We do indeed have a lot to discuss. I know your secret Aerrow and I'm about to tell you my greatest secret." Aerrow couldn't cope with the dark ace knowing his secret. He leaned on the wall as he slid to the floor. His head was starting to feel light headed from the loss of blood.

The dark ace could tell he was weak, but if he lost anymore blood he would die. "But I will let you get yourself comfortable here for a few days to dwell on our chat we will have. TALONS!" he shouted. Two talons dragged Aerrow out of the hall and placed him in a cell. His wrists were shackled to the wall and his waste was strapped down. He was left standing, with the help of the shackles and strap keeping his balance.

Suddenly a talon walked into the room, with water and a bandage. Aerrow kept his glare at her. She grabbed a cloth out of her pocket and rinsed it in the water. "Don't bother, I would rather die from infection" Aerrow spat. "Don't be so ridiculous." He recognised that accent. "Dove?" She smiled and said "Hello storm hawk." "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Under cover for the resistance, when I heard you had been captured I volunteered to keep a close eye on you" she explained. "But doesn't the dark ace recognise you?" he asked. she shook her head and suggested "it's properly because I don't have my saucepan on my head. He must be stupider than we realized." That made Aerrow laugh.

The condar stopped outside of the cyclonia terra. "So what do we do now?" Finn asked. "We wait and hope Aerrow will get in touch" Piper said. Junko was in the kitchen. he was upset that their leader had been captured and he was feeling a bit useless around the condor. If they were going to be waiting for a while, then they were going to need some more supplies. he walked to the deck and said "I'm going to go and get some supplies, since we might be waiting a long time." Piper nodded and said "that's fine. we have enough supplies to wait for you too."

Junko got on his skimmer and flew away. "He's going to be gone a while isn't he?" Finn asked. "yeah three weeks. We're all the way out here. nowhere close, but maybe Junko just needs to miss this one" Piper suggested.

Raddar woke up on Aerrow's bed. He growled slowly as he missed his friend. he jumped down from the bed and crawled under it to find Aerrow's journal. he didn't know Raddar reads it. he carried it back onto the bed and opened it to the first page. he was reading it for a while. Piper walked past and stopped to see Radar. "What are you reading?" she asked. Radar jumped growled and threw the book back under the bed. Piper raised both her hands to her chest and said "ok I'm sorry." she walked down the corridor and bumped into Finn.

"Piper there's something you need to know" he said. She sighed and asked "What did you break in my room now?" "Not about me. It's about Aerrow. There something about his father I think you should know."

The dark ace walked into his quarters and placed his sword on the top of his drawers. The only other thing on the draws was a picture frame. the picture was of him in his late teens holding a newborn baby. He was looked at the baby with love and care. That was before everything went wrong. Before his selfish older brother decided he was second best. He went to bed laughing at the fact Aerrow was finally captured and restrained. Tomorrow they were going to have a little heart to heart.

Aerrow's arm wound had been bandaged up, but it still ached. He had been up all night, unable to sleep and worried about how the dark ace knew this information. His head was lowered as he was half asleep. The dungeon doors flew open and Aerrow looked up with a start. the dark ace closed the doors again and locked them. He released him from his shackles and straps, but he only ended up falling to the floor. He was dehydrated and hungry. The dark ace smirked and knelt down and said "now about your father. I know what he did to you Aerrow…" he was cut off as Aerrow punched him in the face. the dark ace spat out blood and grabbed Aerrow hair and pulled him up, while activating his sword and bringing it to his neck.

"Did I stuck a nerve there?" he smirked. "I know everything he did to you. You have to face it." "How?" Aerrow grunted. the dark ace released him and handed him a photo. Aerrow glared up at him. "what's this?" he asked. The dark ace dropped the picture and said "you tell me." Aerrow stared at the picture. it was the dark ace holding a newborn baby. It looked weird to him. "how does this connect my father?" he asked. "your father Aerrow, was my older brother!" he spat.

Aerrow felt his heart rip apart. the dark ace is his uncle. tears rolled down both his cheeks. "No!" he screamed.

"yes Aerrow and not only am I your uncle, but do you remember who rescued you from your father that fateful day" he asked. If the dark ace knew about that too, then he knew where this was all going. "Aerrow I am going to explain everything to you, because this is not fair for me, or to you." Aerrow looked up at him as he had never heard the dark ace like that before.

"Aerrow! get down here now!" Four year old Aerrow was hiding under his bed, hugging his knees. When his dad shouts he knew he was in trouble. "Aerrow! Now!" he heard his dad screamed. He didn't want to be in anymore trouble than he already was. He walked down the stairs and found his dad in his armour, with his sword deactivated. "Why didn't you come down when I asked?!" he raged.

Aerrow took a shaky breath and said "Sorry." His dad grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up against a wall. "You know the rule. If I call once, I shouldn't have to call again." He was about to punch Aerrow, but four year old Finn ran through the door and shouted "no wait!" Aerrow slipped through his father's grip and crawled away. "Don't think I won't do it to you too" he shouted. He was about to grab the blonde hair child, but Aerrow screamed and grabbed his father's hand and pushed it away from Finn.

His father glared at his son and shouted "how dare you!" He activated his sword. "NO!" screamed Aerrow as he started to cry, scared about what his father would do this time. Just as he screamed, his uncle ran through the door, shocked and worried. "Don't do this to him" he pleaded. "You stay out of this, I'll take it out on you if i have too." At that point Aerrow grabbed his uncles wrist and hid himself behind it.

He looked at his nephew and patted his head. Finn was behind Aerrow. "Better me than your own son. What would Helen say?" he spat. Lightning strike glared at his brother and shouted "don't you dare talk about my wife. You don't have the right." "You don't have the right to take your anger out on her son. If she was here right now, she would be appalled. I bet she's turning in her grave."

Lightning strike struck his brother over the face, with the butt of his sword. The dark ace tackled him to the floor and punched him in the face. "Kids go!" he shouted. Aerrow and Finn ran out of the house and ran down the path. They didn't know where they were running too, but for Aerrow anywhere away from his dad was good enough.

Lightning strike kicked his brother off and jumped up. they both glared at each other, with bleeding lips. "We have our battle with cyclonia in three hours, let's just work together for the good of Atmos" the dark ace said. Lightning strike nodded and said "when cyclonia falls, you will fall shortly after." He then shoulder bumped him as he walked past. The dark ace suddenly remembered about Aerrow and Finn. He ran outside and jumped on his skimmer. He started to fly above the terra to try and find the children. He was not going to leave them with Lightning strike.

Aerrow and Finn had run to the edge of the terra. They both skidded to a stop. Aerrow was breathing deeply as he looked over the edge. Finn started to panic. "Where do we go now, dude?" He looked at Aerrow to see he was panicking, but he kept a straight face. "We wait" he said, sitting down, dangling his legs over the edge of the terra. "Where's your parents?" he asked.

Finn sat down too and said "they're getting ready for the battle. Mum said to go to yours, but when I was outside I heard the screams." Aerrow clenched his fists as another tear rolled down his cheek.

They both suddenly heard a skimmer. Aerrow stood up worried. Finn could see it was his uncle, but Aerrow was still scared. "It's ok..." Finn had started, but Aerrow had taken a step back and slipped off the terra. "Aerrow!" shouted Finn. Aerrow had grabbed a piece of the cliff and hanging on. Finn tried to reach down to grab him, but he couldn't reach. The dark ace jumped off his skimmer and found his nephew. "Hang on Aerrow!" he shouted. But Aerrow's finger started to slip. Aerrow had a idea and screamed "catch me." The dark ace was on his skimmer when he heard this. He knew what Aerrow was going to do. "Don't!" he screamed.

Aerrow closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pictured himself as a skynight. He gripped his foot on the cliff and pushed himself off it. Finn watched breathless as Aerrow disappeared through the clouds. The dark Ace was hot on his tail and saw the falling child. Aerrow had his eyes closed and he had his limbs stretched out, to try and slow himself down. The dark ace flew under Aerrow and started to fall slowly, so he catch him.

He jumped and caught him and they flew away just before they were engulfed by the lava. Aerrow cling onto his uncle's shoulders. The dark ace picked up Finn and started to fly away from the terra. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm fine Finn" he lied. The dark ace place an arm around Aerrow and said "you were very brave Aerrow. You are going to make a tremendous skynight some day." "Like dad?" he asked. "No Aerrow, you will be a much better skynight than your father."

Piper couldn't believe what Finn had just told her. "Aerrow's father used to beat him like that?" she asked. Finn nodded and said "he's been searching for his uncle for years. he refuses to believe the dark ace killed him." Piper placed her hand on her forehead and started to think. "So what happened after that?" she asked.

"His uncle dropped us off at terra tripica and promised to pick us up after Cyclonia fell. But he never came back. A day later me and Aerrow wandered into the forest and found a heli scooter. We fixed it up as best as we could and flew to other terra's. Then we met you and stayed with you." "So Aerrow has spent the last ten years looking for his uncle?" she asked. Finn nodded. "Poor Aerrow" she whispered. "Piper, I've told you this, because if he is tortured, I'm worried he won't cope, because it will bring back memories of what his scum of father did to him" Finn explained. "I hadn't even thought of that. We can't go in and rescue Aerrow, but we need to watch over him. How are we going to do it?" she wondered.

"Piper, we a signal coming from Cyclonia" Stork said, through the speakers. Both Finn and Piper ran to the deck and grabbed the microphone. "Aerrow? Are you OK?" Piper said. "Piper, it's Dove. I've joined Cyclonia undercover" she explained. "Is Aerrow ok?" she asked. "He's got an arm wound, but I'll watch over him as best as I can. What I need you guys to do, is stay near cyclonia. I will tell Aerrow that you are nearby, I might be able to get him out tonight. you need to contact starling and get her here" Dove explained. "Thank you Dove, we'll contact starling and we'll be on standby" Piper said. "OK I will have to go, before I'm caught" and she was gone. Piper was relieved to know that Aerrow could be back with them, that night, but they needed to be prepared. "Finn contact starling, Stork prep the ship and Radar" she turned around to see him with a spanner ready. "Get out skimmers ready" she smiled.

Aerrow couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You are not my uncle!" he screamed. "Face it Aerrow, I remember everything about what happened that day. And the main reason I betrayed the old storm hawks, was for you" he smirked. "Don't say that!" Aerrow raged, water building up in his eyes. "I knew that by killing your father you would be safe, but I just did it at the wrong time, every other skynight started to turn on me. They wouldn't have listened to my reasoning, so that's why I did what I did" the dark ace explained. "Then why didn't you come back for us?" he asked. "I did Aerrow, I had told you and the boy to wait, but when I came back two days later you were gone." Aerrow's ears were burning. He wasn't his uncle, anybody but the dark ace.

"Aerrow I never intended to join master Cyclonis, but when she and her grandmother explained everything they had planned, my eyes were opened. They can bring peace to the atmos. Join us Aerrow, you and your team." the dark ace said.

Aerrow looked up at him disgusted. "You may have been my uncle and you may have saved me from my father, but that doesn't justify what you have done. I will never join you" he spat. The dark ace stood up and said "well that's too bad. I was prepared for us to be a family again, but if you won't co operate" he activated his sword and said "then I will go back to being enemies."

Aerrow rolled to the side, just in time, before the dark ace struck him. He stood up, still unbalanced. "Stop!" master Cyclonis shouted. The dark aced bowed, while Aerrow leaned on the wall for support. "I have not given you permission to kill him yet!" she screamed. "Talon, take the skynight back to his cell." Dove ran over and grabbed Aerrow, by his good arm and dragged him back to his cell, while poking him with her staff a few times, so that the other Talons didn't suspicious.

As she chained him back up to the wall she whispered "your friends are on the outskirts of cyclonia." Aerrow smiled in relief, but he then started to drop his head. "Aerrow stay with us, I know you're exhausted but, we're going to get you out of here tonight." "th…thank you" he whispered.

Starling flew her skimmer onto the condor. She jumped off her skimmer and asked "Do we have status on his condition?" Piper quickly explained everything. "Good thing he has Dove. So are we waiting to hear from her before we move?" she asked. "When she contacts us we will go in and meet Aerrow and Dove on the loading docks. She should be contacting us any minute now.

It was midnight and everybody was in bed. Everybody apart form Dove. She volunteered to do the night watch. When she was certain everybody was gone, she walked to Aerrow's cell and unlocked the gate. Aerrow was still asleep and looked like he could stay that way for eternity. He started to ster. "Shh" she whispered, as she took off his shackles. Aerrow had not had any food or water for two days.

She placed his good arm over her shoulders and dragged him to the dry dock. When she arrived she grabbed a communicator and contacted the storm hawks. "Dove to the storm hawks" "Dove it's Piper" "Piper come to the dry docks now. Aerrow needs medical help immediately." "We're on our way."

Piper, Finn and Starling jumped on their skimmers. They flew as fast as they could. Piper was wishing that Aerrow was ok. Finn was worried that Aerrow might be affected by something from his past. He had no idea why, it was just a gut feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, that was making him feel sick. He remembered the day they were rescued by his uncle and dropped off. Finn spent hours trying to convince him that they should leave, before they die of hunger or food. Aerrow eventually left, but he still refused to believe that his uncle died. Starling was determined to bring the storm hawks leader back as she was in his debt. She remembered how he fights without giving his well being a seconds thought. He was selfless and would do anything to help the helpless.

Aerrow felt his head throbbing. his tongue felt like sandpaper. His throat felt like it would rust away any minute. His arm was just pure pain. He used all his strength to lift his head. He saw he was on the dry docks. "Dove" he said, weakly. Dove turned around to see the skynight had turned pale and his eyes were black from exhaustion. "They are on their way. Not long now" she explained as she knelt down and grabbed a flask of water and poured it into his mouth. The water was cold and refreshing. He felt his tongue and throat heal themselves from the water. He opened his eyes and saw dark figure behind some of the crates, walking into view. "We're not alone" he whispered. Dove turned around to see the dark figure walking towards them. "I thought I recognised you." The dark ace activated the bright red sword. Aerrow pulled himself up as he refused to show weakness to him.

"No, you rest storm hawk" she grabbed her Talons spear and said "I shall distract him." The dark ace laughed when he heard this. "I shall cut you to pieces." Dove was shooting energy blasts at the dark ace. He used his sword to deflect the shots. She ducked, as he swung his sword at her head. She jumped and kicked him in the chest sending him flying.

Aerrow suddenly heard the familiar sound of skimmers. He looked up to see three skimmer flying into the dry docks. H smiled as he was so close to be saved. He suddenly heard a scream and saw dove had her staff kicked out of her hands. His heart stopped as he knew this was Dove's end.

Piper saw their red headed leader, lying helplessly on the floor. She also saw red flashes. "Dove!" she shouted. They landed and jumped off their skimmers. The Dark ace stabbed his sword through the chest. Everybody froze. Dove had her eyes clenched shut, preparing for the stab. Piper screamed. While Starling shouted "NO!" she opened her eyes, to see Aerrow had jumped in the way. "Aerrow" she gasped.

The dark ace seemed shocked like he had just realized what he had done. He was breathing through gritted teeth. Aerrow opened his eyes and stared at his uncle. "It's all over" he grunted. The dark ace pulled the sword away from his chest and said "yes nephew it is." He then smiled at the storm hawks and said "you have lost." he then ran back into the building. Aerrow laid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Piper and starling ran and helped Aerrow onto the skimmers, while Finn stared at the place the dark ace was just standing. "Nephew?" he kept asking himself. When Aerrow was on the skimmers Piper shouted at him in a panic. He ran onto his skimmer and hoped he had misheard what the dark ace said to him.

They flew as fast as they could back onto the condor and Starrling and Dove got to work in patching Aerrow's wounds up. All stork could mutter for over an hour was "we're doomed." Piper was in her room on her bed, staring at the ceiling with silent tears running down the sides of her head. She feared they might have been too late. Finn was sat on the floor in the corridor outside Aerrow's room.

He was demanding inside himself that Aerrow doesn't die on them. he needed answers. He kept reliving what happened the day Aerrow's uncle rescued them and he tried to remember what he looked like.

Starling and Dove walked out. "Piper!" shouted Finn. She was there in seconds. "He's going to make a full recover" Dove smiled. "Alright!" Finn shouted, while throwing his fist in the air. "That awesome, can we see him?" Piper asked. "Why wouldn't you?" Everybody turned to hear the voice of their beloved leader. "You go first" Finn smiled.

Piper walked in, to find Aerrow on his bed, with his chest and arm bandaged up. His eyes were black and his skin was pale. He seemed skinnier than usual and that spark in his eye didn't shine as bright as she remembered. "It's great to see you" he smiled. Piper hugged him. "Ow! careful" he moaned. Piper let him go and said "sorry, how are you feeling?" "A bit better. It hurts to breath" he explained. Piper laughed. Dove walked in and asked "are boys always this dramatic?" Aerrow smiled when came in and Piper said "you have no idea." "Dove" he said. "I'm glad you are going to be ok storm hawk" she smiled. "I'm the one who should be thanking you" he said. "No. Thank you for saving my life" she said. "Anytime" he smirked. Dove walked out and Piper asked "why did you jump in front of Dove?"

Aerrow looked at Piper like she asked an obvious question. "She would have died, if i hadn't" he answered. "But what if you had died Aerrow. What would have the storm hawks have done, without you?" she asked. "Are you saying I should have let the dark ace kill her?" he asked. "No it's not and you know what I'm talking about. Aerrow what if you died?" she asked, again. "I didn't die though" he said. "Yeah but you had no way of knowing that" she argued.

Aerrow stared at the ceiling at this point and said nothing. "Aerrow?" she asked, worried. "You didn't know right?" "Right" he mumbled. Piper decided to change the topic and said "I'm cooking tonight. Junko will be back in a few days, so we should take this opportunity to eat some real food for a change." Aerrow's mouth started to water when the word food was mentioned. "I could eat anything right now" he smiled. Piper laughed and said "it won't be long." She walked out of the room and left Aerrow on his own.

"How's it going dude?" Finn walked in. "Hay Finn" Aerrow said. As soon as the door closed Finn cut his act. "I need answers now." Aerrow leaned up and placed his feet on the floor. "You found him haven't you?" he asked. "Finn we found him long ago. We just didn't know it then" Aerrow explained. "So it is him then?" he asked, devastated. Aerrow nodded and his fists clenched and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why Finn?" he cried. "Why out of everybody in the Atmos does it have to be him?" he cried. Finn didn't know what to say. "He only betrayed the storm hawks to save me from my father. THAT'S WHY HE DID IT!" he screamed. He was stood up and had smashed his fist on the wall. He collapsed to his knees and cried.

Raddar was out in the corridor when he heard Aerrow. He wanted to run in there and hug his best mate, but he thought he should leave him with Finn. He walked back and waited on the outside balcony, staring out to the stars wondering if Aerrow would ever be the same again. Everybody was in the main control room waiting for Finn to arrive and give an update on Aerrow.

He walked in, while the other stood up and asked "How is he?" Finn sat down with the others and explained "physically he will be ok, but mentally he's in a state and a half." The other looked concerned. "He has found his uncle. He's on Cyclonia." "Is he a prisoner, we could get a rescue plan in action?" Starling asked. "No he's not a prisoner, he's the dark ace." Piper couldn't help but to gasp. "Oh Aerrow" she whispered. "So what can we do until he gets better?" Dove asked. "We can just do some maintenance around the condor and make sure he's ok" Finn suggested. Piper walked out and started to walk to Aerrow's room. When she arrived he was standing by the window.

"Aerrow" she said. "Hey" he said, miserable not turning from the window. "Aerrow I'm so so sorry." He chuckled and asked "really? I spent ten years looking for him and it turned out we have been fighting him for two years." "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. "Just make me forget about my uncle, forget I ever had one." Piper walked over and hugged him. "I'll be alright. I promise" he whimpered. "I know. It just takes time" she said.

Later that night the dark ace had the picture with him and baby Aerrow. When he worked out that Aerrow was the leader of the storm hawks he couldn't believe he had been fighting his nephew. But he had grown hatred for Aerrow for what he had done and accomplished against cyclonia. If only Aerrow would listen to him about the plants his master had for the Atmos. He went back to his room and placed the picture back where it belonged. He then grabbed two crystals from his top drawer. Master Cyclonas gave these to him, to only use in emergencies. But he was going to use them for personal use now. He placed one in each hand and smashed them together, like he was clapping. His body turned to atoms and travelled out of his quarters.

Aerrow was out on on the balcony on the condor. He was getting a hot fever. The wind blew against his warm skin.

"Aerrow" He jumped as he looked to his side to find the Dark Ace materializing next to him. He was so scared he tripped up on his own foot as he walked backwards. "I give you one last chance Aerrow, join us or I am no longer your uncle." "You were never my uncle. He died along with the storm hawks!" Aerrow shouted, hoping his team would hear.

Piper and Finn both poked their heads out the rooms, to see each other. "Did you just hear Aerrow scream?" Finn asked. They suddenly heard him scream again. "Aerrow!" Piper screamed. She ran into his room and grabbed his twin swords.

Aerrow was thrown up against the window. The window cracked as he fell to the ground. "I'm going to end this tonight" the Dark Ace grunted as he activated his sword. "Do it then. I died the moment you told me the truth" Aerrow said, as he tried to catch his breath. The Dark ace stopped as that comment hurt him. "Aerrow!" He looked up to see Finn and Piper. Finn shot three blasts at the dark ace, while piper threw him his swords. Aerrow grabbed his swords and attacked the Dark Ace. His strength was not back. He slipped and the Dark Ace stabbed him in his shoulder.

"Ah!" Aerrow grunted. As the Dark Ace's grip tightened, Aerrow stood up. As he tried to smile. "No matter how many times you stab me, I will not die straight away" he grunted. the Dark Ace removed the sword and Aerrow fell to his knees. He already felt his shoulder healing itself. He ripped off his bloody shirt and everybody watched his shoulder slowly healing itself.

"How?" Piper asked. "His father" Finn answered. "What?" the Dark Ace asked. "My dad used to scorch me using crystals. He never knew what they did, but because of them… I can heal myself over a period of time."

The Dark Ace didn't stick around. He smashed the two crystals together and he vanished. Aerrow finally fell back on the broken window, splashing his bleed everywhere. Piper and Finn helped Aerrow back to his room and placed him on his bed. By that time he had fallen unconscious. "So Aerrow can't be killed by being stabbed?" Piper asked. "He can, we just don't know the spot yet. I suppose if he was stabbed through his heart, then he would die" Finn explained. "I can't believe his father would do such a thing to his own son" she said. "I know."

The Dark Ace arrived back in his quarters outraged. He couldn't keep fighting like this. Not now he knows Aerrow is his beloved nephew. There was one thing he could do.

He walked into master Cyclonis laboratory and bowed. "Master I have a request" he said. "I guessed. I think you want a crystal to get you and the storm hawks to forget these past few days?" She asked. The Dark Ace nodded in shame. "Well you tried, but you are doing this for the good of cyclonia, so I see no reason to decline" she said as she brought out a black glowing crystal. He bowed and left the room with the crystal.

He laid on his bed and rested the crystal on the top of his forehead and closed his eyes. He felt the crystal tamper with his mind. He focused specifically on the past couple of days and tried to get the crystal to do the same to Aerrow and his team.

Back on the condor everybody was asleep. Aerrow tossed and turned as he felt something in his mind. He opened his eyes to find himself nowhere but a black dark place. "Aerrow" "Piper!" He worried. Finn and Stork and Piper suddenly walked into view. "Dude what's going on?" Finn asked. "I have no idea. Piper any idea?" he asked. "Not a clue" she admitted.

"Aerrow" Everybody jumped when they saw the Dark Ace walk into view. Aerrow was about to go for his swords, when he realized he didn't have them nor did the Dark Ace. "What have you done?" Piper spat. "I have a crystal that will clear our memories of everything that had happened the last couple of days. That way we can get back on with the war" he explained. "You can't be serious dude?" Finn laughed. Aerrow couldn't believe he was actually considering this. "Why not?" he asked. "But why?" Piper asked. "I can't handle it Piper" he said, trying not to cry. However the tears flooded out of his cheeks. "Neither can I" the Dark Ace admitted. "How long until we forget?" Aerrow asked. "About twenty seconds."

Aerrow lunged himself on the Dark Ace and hugged him tightly as he cried. The Dark Ace didn't hesitate and cried as well. "I'm sorry it can't work" he said. "Then at least we'll have this while we remember" Aerrow said. Suddenly everything started to turn to white and then they all forget.

"Guy's I'm back!" Junko walked down the corridor with supplies. "Junko where have you been?" asked Piper. "I went to get supplies three weeks ago. I told you. Hey did you rescue Aerrow?" He asked hopeful. "Rescue me?" Aerrow walked down the other end of the corridor, with Radar on his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Junko looked at them both confused. "Aerrow got captured by the Dark Ace" he reminded them. "Aerrow captured by the dark Ace? That's a funny one mate" Finn laughed as he took the food off Junko. Junko couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing.

Aerrow walked outside to the balcony and leaned on the rails. The wind blew soft cool air on his face to cool him down from the bright sun. Radar leaned on his head. "One day radar, we're going to find him again. Then I will finally get say thank you to him" He said. Radar howled trying to find him. "Uncle, where are you?"


End file.
